Claudia
by nothingwithorange
Summary: Jenny finally picks a name for her baby. Team fic, with Jesker, Conby and Jenny/Michael.


**It's probably one of the biggest unpopular opinions ever, but I genuinely adored Jenny/Michael. His dedication and understanding were adorable. This is a really random story. I hope you like it anyway.**

"How about Helen?"

Jenny cringed, sweeping her hand across her swollen stomach. "No. Bad experience with someone of that name…"

Michael shrugged, idly twisting a strand of his wife's hair round his finger, shifting his body slightly so she was lying against his chest in a more comfortable position. "I won't ask," He replied, and Jenny felt a familiar surge of love wash over her at his understanding. "How about… um, Emily?"

Jenny raised her eyebrows even though he couldn't see. "That was the name of Matt's friend, remember?"

Her husband chuckled. "Thought it sounded familiar…" He kissed the top of her head. "You coul always name her Abigail?"

"After Abby?" Jenny smiled, her fingers dancing across her bump. "That'd be nice… I can't see her being an Abigail though…"

Michael frowned. "Jenny, love, you don't know what she's going to look like," He pointed out gently.

Jenny tilted her head back so her forehead was against his neck. "Motherly instincts?" She suggested.

Michael kissed the top of her head. "Okay, how about Abigail as a middle name?"

Jenny nodded in agreement. "And… I think I might have a first name too…"

Five months later, Jenny was curled up in her armchair, cradling a mug of tea while smiling softly as Abby rocked Jenny's baby. Jess was sat next to them, leaning over to coo and tickle at the little girl, elicting funny, toothless smiles from the baby and fond, smirk-like ones from Becker, who was sat next to Connor across the room from the girls. Michael and Matt were talking in the kitchen, occasionally glancing through the open door to watch the ARC team and their ex-PR.

"Jenny, you look exhausted," Connor pointed out without thinking and Becker snorted.

"Yes, Connor, when babies cry in the middle of the night, it tends to wake you up," Jenny replied with a tired smirk, sipping her tea.

Connor blinked. "Right." He quickly grabbed his own drink to prevent anymore silly outbursts, only to find it empty. "Any chance of a refill?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'll get it," She said before Jenny had a chance to stand up. "Here, Jess," She gently passed the baby over to her friend, who immediately beamed with delight at the tiny girl in her arms. Abby laughed slightly at Jess' reaction before getting up and joining Matt and Michael in the kitchen.

"So, apart from being 'exhausted'," Becker shot Connor a pointed look as he said this and got a sheepish smile in return. "How are you doing, Jenny?"

Jenny smiled at him warmly, readjusting herself in her chair. "I'm fine," She replied, glancing at Jess whose entire attention was focused on the baby resting against her chest. "She's a handful, but she's beautiful. I'd rather have no sleep than not have her," Becker followed her gaze and found himself smiling at Jess and the little girl who seemed to have captured her heart completely. Connor noticed and nudged him, a gesture which was returned with a glare. Jenny giggled, shaking her head.

Abby returned with a mug of tea, which she passed to Connor before giving Becker a pleading look. "Swap seats?"

Becker rolled his eyes and got up so Abby could sit with her boyfriend, dropping onto the couch next to Jess, who finally noticed the world around her and greeted him with a blush. Abby curled up against Connor's side as Michael and Matt wandered in. The group fell into comfortable conversation with each other, Jenny trying to pry relationship details from Abby and Connor, while Jess made Becker hold Jenny's baby under Michael's watchful eye, much to the amusement of Matt.

After an hour or so, the baby began to wail, which gave them all start. Jenny gently took her daughter from a frankly very grateful Becker.

"Making children cry again, are we soldier boy?" Matt quipped and everyone laughed. Becker made a gun with his hand and mimed shooting at Matt until Jess grabbed his wrist and moved his aim so it was pointing at his own head instead. He pushed her away with a laugh, ignoring the suggestive looks Abby and Connor were sending him from across the room.

Jenny smiled at their immaturity, rocking her daughter as she sobbed. "I think someone is tired… I'll take her up to bed now," She announced. Leaving the ARC team in fits of giggles, she walked up the stairs and along the corridor to the baby's room. Pushing the door open with her hip, she backed up into the room and gently lay her daughter in the crib in the centre. Kissing her forehead softly as her cries quietened, Jenny smiled.

"Goodnight, Claudia."


End file.
